Since I Found Serenity
by polgara-5
Summary: 100 ficlets about Buffy finding her place in the future. No Serenity Movie Spoilers
1. Stupid Demon

**Title:** Stupid Demon 1/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** G

**TtH2 Prompt:** #12 Gag

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Firefly

**Wordcount:** 243

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, and TtH

**Spoilers:** Anything for Buffy is fair game and the entire season of Firefly. Happens between series and movie so no spoilers for the BDM.

**Series:** Since I Found Serenity

**Summary:** An encounter with a demon doesn't go exactly as Buffy had hoped.

**Stupid Demon **

The stench coming from the slain demon clung to the back of Buffy's throat and caused her to gag. Trust the stupid demon to smell worse dead than alive. She covered her nose to try and block out the odor as she searched it.

Giles had said that it was carrying some sort of magical amulet - one that could trigger an apocalypse. As long as they could get it, they'd be able to prevent the end of the world… again.

She was so busy searching, that she never noticed the bluish fog emanating from the body. She paused for a moment to swallow the bile that threatened to rise. Opening eyes she never realized she had closed, she searched the last pocket.

Letting out a whoop of triumph, she stood, holding the small amulet out. She suddenly noticed the fog, as it seemed to coalesce around the amulet and glow.

"Uh oh," she whispered.

The blue fog surrounded her before permeating her very being. Her world reeled and she could feel herself gagging once more.

The next thing she knew, she was on all fours on a metal grate floor, the amulet still clutched tightly in her hand. She couldn't hold it back anymore and vomited her dinner.

She groaned as she rolled onto her back to see seven faces peering down at her. "Stupid demon," she muttered before passing out.

"Huh," said one of the men looking at her.


	2. Displaced

**meliTitle:** Displaced 2/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** G

**TtH2 Prompt:** #57 Mist

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Firefly

**Wordcount:** 288

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, and TtH

**Spoilers:** Anything for Buffy is fair game and the entire season of Firefly. Happens between series and movie so no spoilers for the BDM.

**Series:** Since I Found Serenity

**Summary:** Buffy's entrance from the other side.

**Displaced**

River looked up from her dinner. "Blue… It's blue… Not right. Displaced from home, can't go back… Confusion, doesn't understand."

"Gorram it, Doc. Thought she stopped that crazy talk," Jayne said around a mouthful of food.

"She's been doing better, she just still has a few spells," Simon said defensively before turning to his sister. "Mei mei?"

"Mist forming, flowing through. Have to find the displaced," she said, jumping up from the table and running out of the dining area.

The crew didn't even look at each other as they got up and followed her. They stopped just inside the cargo bay to see River staring above her.

"Liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze fuh utr-tze. What the hell is that?" Mal asked, looking at the blue mist that hovered over them.

"It's down-right creepifying," Jayne muttered, his hand wishing his gun was still strapped to his hip.

"Cap'n, you think we should…" Kaylee began before being interrupted by River, who had run over to them.

"She's here," she whispered, a faint smile on her lips.

At that moment, the blue mist funneled to the floor and slowly formed a blonde woman just ten feet from them. She wretched unattractively onto the floor and then wearily rolled over. She mumbled something before passing out.

"Huh," Mal said.

"Did she say stupid demon?" Wash asked, looking at her in confusion.

"Doc, why don't you take her to the infirmary, check her out an' such," Mal ordered.

"Displaced is fine, just resting. Rough journey," River said sympathetically.

"That might be so, but I'd feel better if your brother looked her over, dong ma?"

"Okay," River said with a patronizing tone.

"And Jayne, clean that mess up."

"Aww, Mal."

Translations:

Liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze fuh utr-tze – Son of a drooling whore and a monkey

Dong ma? – Understand?


	3. Serenity

From now on all review responses will be sent via the message repy thingie that fanfiction has now set up. Just as a warning, I'll probably only reply to those who are asking questions or I have a legitimate response.

**Title:** Serenity 3/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH2 Prompt:** #34 Taste

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Firefly

**Wordcount:** 355

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, and TtH

**Spoilers:** Anything for Buffy is fair game and the entire season of Firefly. Happens between series and movie so no spoilers for the BDM.

**Series:** Since I Found Serenity

**Summary: **Buffy wakes up.

**Serenity**

The first thing that Buffy became aware of as she regained consciousness was a funky taste in her mouth. It wasn't exactly pleasant and she frowned. She blinked her eyes open to see an attractive young man looking at her in concern.

"Hello. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"My head hurts and my mouth tastes… Did I throw up?" She asked, a memory flashing in her mind.

"You did," he said, disappearing for a moment. He returned with a glass of water. "Drink slowly."

"Thank you," she said, gingerly sitting up. She took the glass and took a drink. "Where am I?"

"On Serenity."

She gave him a funny look. "Is that supposed to mean something? 'Cause I don't remember heaven looking like this," she said, indicating the infirmary they were in.

It was his turn to look at her strangely. "I'm not sure what that's supposed to mean exactly, but this is a Firefly class spaceship called Serenity."

Her eyes widened. "You're kidding, right? This is a spaceship? As in, we're in outer space kind of spaceship?"

"Yes," he said slowly. "Are there other kinds of spaceships?"

"No," she said, flopping back onto the bed. "This is bad. Really bad," she whispered, rubbing her eyes with one hand.

"Why?" He asked.

"Where's the amulet?" She suddenly asked, ignoring the question and sitting back up.

"What amulet?"

"I had one in my hand, where is it?"

"Right here," he said, moving over to a nearby counter. He picked it up and gave it to her. He watched her study it.

"Crap. This is sooo not good."

"What's not good?"

"You wouldn't understand," she said, taking another drink. "Do you have a captain or someone in charge?"

"What makes you think I'm not?" He asked, slightly offended.

"Because you scream doctor and I can see an impatient looking guy staring at us through the window."

"Do you feel well enough to talk to him? I can stall him if you want."

"My headache is almost gone, and so is the funky taste in my mouth. So no time like the present," she said grimly.


	4. From The Top

**Title:** From The Top 4/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** G

**TtH2 Prompt:** #1 Beginning

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Firefly

**Wordcount:** 599

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, and TtH

**Spoilers:** Anything for Buffy is fair game and the entire season of Firefly. Happens between series and movie so no spoilers for the BDM.

**Series:** Since I Found Serenity

**Summary: **All Mal wants are some answers.

**From The Top**

Buffy walked out of the infirmary in front of who she assumed was the doctor. He had never bothered to introduce himself. She carefully looked over the other six people waiting for them. There was a large hulking man that had mercenary written all over him. A dark skinned woman watched her with her arms crossed over her chest. She was clearly trying to assess any threat from Buffy, which meant she was also a fighter. A blond haired man with wide eyes sat at the edge of a sofa and gave her a small smile. Beside him was a woman who looked to be about her age with a smudge of something on her pretty face. The only other female in the room looked to be about Dawn's age. She had long dark hair and even darker eyes that seemed to see right through her. It was a little unsettling.

"Doc check ya out and give ya the all clear?" The angry looking, but still handsome, man asked.

Buffy looked over to the man from the infirmary. He was now hovering over the youngest woman. "Well, Doc? Am I going to live?"

"Yes, she's fine. Completely healthy," he replied.

"Good, " the man said with a curt nod. "Now, who the hell are you and how'd you get on my gorram ship?"

"Whoa, no hi, how are you? My name is so and so?" Buffy asked. "For all I know you could just be a minion doing your master's bidding. I'll have you know that I only talk to the head guy."

"And that's me."

"And you are?"

The man frowned and ground out, "Captain Malcolm Reynolds."

"Well now, that didn't hurt, now did it? I'm Buffy Summers." She looked around at the others. "Who's the audience?"

"My crew," he said shortly. "Now how did you get here?"

"Displaced doesn't know," the woman with long hair said.

Buffy gave her a strange look before returning her attention back to the captain. "I don't know."

"How can ya not know how ya ended up on my ship?"

"What do you want me to say? One minute I'm searching a dead demon for an amulet to stop the end of the world and the next I'm waking up in your infirmary. Is that what you want to hear?"

"No, I want the truth."

"Umm, do we remember that she said stupid demon when she landed in the cargo bay?" The man with blond hair asked, his hand in the air like a grade school kid.

"She did say that," the large, hulking man said, peering at her with an almost predatory look.

The slayer groaned. This was not going to be easy. It was obvious she was going to have to tell them something. Her mind raced as it tried to come up with a plausible story. "I don't even know where to start."

"How about the beginnin'," the captain suggested.

"Which beginning is that? How the world really started? When my life started to suck? Or just this situation in general?" Buffy retorted.

"Just from the sucky life," the girl said firmly. "World will just confuse him."

Buffy gave her a sharp look. "Telepath?"

The doctor moved to stand in front of her but she pushed him away. "No, Simon. Displaced won't hurt the girl. Safe with her. She stops the evil."

"My mind isn't a happy place to…" Buffy began.

"Not as dark and sad as others," the girl said. "Tell them. Won't believe you at first. Will take time."

"From the beginning?"

"From Merrick."


	5. Do We Trust Her?

**Title:** Do We Trust Her? 5/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** G

**TtH2 Prompt:** #70 Late

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Firefly

**Wordcount:** 342

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, and TtH

**Spoilers:** Anything for Buffy is fair game and the entire season of Firefly. Happens between series and movie so no spoilers for the BDM.

**Series:** Since I Found Serenity

**Summary: **Mal discusses Buffy with part of his crew.

**Do We Trust Her?**

It was late as Mal sat at the dining table with Zoë and Jayne. The rest of the crew had gone to either their duties or bed, and River was showing Buffy to her new quarters. It was strange that River had instantly trusted their new arrival, but the girl had unerring instincts.

"Well, what do you think?" Mal asked, referring to Buffy's story.

"I think she's nuts," Jayne said, taking a drink from his mug.

Mal looked over to his second in command. "Zoë?"

"It's complicated, sir."

"How so?"

"Buffy don't make a lot of sense. We've seen a lot of things out here in the black, but nuthin' like vampires or demons. The closest thing would be Reavers and they were people once," she said.

"But?"

"But River has taken to her like no one else," Zoë replied with a shrug. "As close as she and Kaylee are now, it took a while for her to allow it. Buffy is a different matter. It's like they're long lost friends."

"Noticed that, too, huh?" Mal asked, pouring himself another cup of coffee. "That girl has never taken a shine to anyone like that 'afore. Not even her brother."

"Don't mean she ain't crazy," Jayne pointed out. "Hell, I'd be more worried 'cause Crazy does like her."

Mal frowned slightly. "But River ain't about to trust someone who'd turn on us, so I think we might be able to believe that she thinks she's telling the truth."

"Sir?"

"It's clear that Buffy ain't in any shape to do us any harm at the moment. She seems to be just as confused as the rest of us," Mal said. "She'll be fine."

"If you say so," Zoë said in a tone that clearly said she thought he was wrong but wasn't going to comment further.

"Mal…"

"That's final, Jayne. It's too late for my brain to try and sort all of this out. Let's just see how this goes," Mal said firmly before heading off to his own bed.


	6. Home?

**Title:** Home? 6/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** G

**TtH2 Prompt:** #31 Sight

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Firefly

**Wordcount:** 341

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, and TtH

**Spoilers:** Anything for Buffy is fair game and the entire season of Firefly. Happens between series and movie so no spoilers for the BDM.

**Series:** Since I Found Serenity

**Summary: **Buffy is shown to her room.

**Home? **

Buffy had a hard time taking in the sights around her as River led her to the room she would be staying in. This was not how she pictured a real spaceship would look like. She had seen Star Wars and, unfortunately, even Star Trek thanks to both Xander and Andrew. The clean, sterile feel to the ships on those shows was nothing like Serenity. Serenity looked warm and inviting, and for some strange reason it felt like home.

She was still curious as to the bits of Chinese influence that was prevalent throughout the ship. From what she had gathered from the crew during their earlier talk, she had somehow been transported several hundred years into the future. Maybe an entirely different dimension of her own. A future in another dimension.

Wow, that was a bit overwhelming. She shook her head to try and clear her jumbled thoughts and concentrated on following River. Not that the ship was large and easy to get lost in, it was a fairly straightforward ship. But it was easier to do that than understand her current predicament.

River stopped in front of a set of doors that resembled ones she had seen in a Japanese restaurant. She slid the door open and Buffy stepped into the small room. A simple bed was on one side and a place to store her non-existent clothes was on the other. It wasn't much, but it looked nicer than some hotel rooms she had seen in the past.

She felt River patting her shoulder in a comforting manner. "It'll be okay."

Buffy snorted. As if being thrown into another dimension's future was some sort of sign of being okay.

"Displaced will fit. Become part of family," River said with a smile before ducking out and shutting the door behind her.

The tiny slayer sighed. Displaced. That certainly described what she was. She was someone who had felt like she belonged in years, but looking around her new room she thought that maybe she had a chance to.


End file.
